Automotive vehicles include capabilities to heat and cool vehicle occupants, such as climate controlled vehicle seats. Occupant controls and/or a controller may direct operation of these climate control systems to heat and/or cool occupants. The climate control systems may use modules to heat/cool airflow and blowers to direct the airflow to the occupant when operating properly.